


Can't Help But Rush In

by CharlieBradbury



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face Sitting, Fellatio, Fingering, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBradbury/pseuds/CharlieBradbury
Summary: They're both definitely not sober. But they're also definitely gonna do this thing.





	Can't Help But Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> They're both tipsy/heading into drunksville. They don't really discuss consent but just sort of jump into things BUT both are definitely okay with it before, during, and after the deed. Just giving a fair warning if that's something you're not into that's chill my friend keep on keeping on.

Taako couldn’t believe he was even considering it.

Seriously considering it, even.

But there Magnus was, lying back on his bunk, drunk from a vial of whatever Pringles set out this afternoon labeled “experiment. please sample and give feedback” with a little hand drawn next to this inscription giving a peace sign. Like some fantasy weeaboo. But who was Taako to judge? He doesn’t give a shit, you do you. But now Magnus was giggling from his prone position, waving at Taako as he walks into their dorm, tired from a day of lounging in the caf and criticizing all the food the cooks slung at the Bureau members and getting drunk off of some of Avi's good stuff. Currently they were all experiencing some rare and treasured downtime, so everyone was taking advantage of it.

“Taako! Hell yeah, I’m so glad you’re here,” Magnus crowed when he heard his teammate walk in, lifting only his head to drunkenly grin at his teammate. “I’m sooooo horny. Help a guy out?”

Taako can’t help the eyebrow that flies up of its own accord, or how his eyes instantly dart to Magnus’s crotch to assess his horniness level. Taako’s not blind, okay? And even if he was, he feels like he’d still know just how attractive Magnus is. A mountain of a man, all sinewy muscle and chunky strength. And even without considering his physicality, he’s just…a big personality. All up in everyone’s business, helping Carey make a duck for Killian, telling Avi how great he is, encouraging Angus in his own disparaging big brother way. But now, all that enthusiasm and energy is focused on Taako, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a little overwhelming.

Taako must take too long to respond, because Magnus throws his head back in silent laughter. “Oh, man. The look on your face! Ah! So worth it.” Magnus shoulders himself upright, all smiles and crinkled eyes. “Sorry, not sorry, I drank some of Pringles’s latest brew and, ah, I just thought saying that was funny. Wasn’t it funny, Taako?”

Taako, uncharacteristically, is silent. There’s a healthy bulge announcing itself from Magnus’s pants. He wasn’t joking. But he tried to pass it off as a joke when he thought he made Taako uncomfortable or whatever. Taako could laugh, because that's just so Magnus. Instead, he hums thoughtfully as he takes his cloak off and hangs it on the hook behind the door. His umbrella joins his cloak, and Taako turns to face his drunken coworker. “I mean, was it funny? We work together, I could take this up to HR.”

“Do we have HR? I think I remember an orc telling me about benefits, but he was really boring,” Magnus mumbles, running a finger along the edge of his bracer. “Which is sad, ‘cause he was really hot. You’d probably like him. Big and fit and pretty…no scars.”

Taako told himself a long time ago that getting emotionally involved in the people he works with-whatever the job is-is a bad idea. But Taako is also really, really bad at following directions. Even his own. So he turns from his beat up wooden chest, where he was heaving his bag down, and asks, “Do you really think your scars make you less attractive?”

“I mean, I know I’m decent enough,” Magnus says, and it sounds rehearsed. “I work with my hands, so I’ve got a good body, but I keep getting hurt so I keep getting scars. Most people like skin that’s, I dunno, fair? Untouched?”

Taako considers him. Dark skin punctuated by the light pink to faded maroon of new and healed scars. They eat into his eyebrows, the thick bush of his sideburns and beard, slicing across the strong bridge of his nose and down into the corded muscles of his neck. Under his shirt he’s sure to have more. “Most people wouldn’t go to a fake moon and drink cosmic jelly piss to join a secret society. So fuck ‘em.” Taako reaches for Magnus’s shirt. He wants to see all of him. Every bit. Every scar.

Magnus doesn't hesitate, doesn't stop him. He merely shifts back, holding his arms up and letting Taako strip him. Taako’s slim fingers slip along the skin of his chest, brushing through the coarse chest hair and skidding over his nipples making him gasp. “Oh, gods, please,” Magnus gasps, arching up into Taako’s hands. Taako can’t believe how much of him there is to touch, the hollows of his collar bones, the tendons in his neck that tremble with every gasp, the quivering muscles of his pecs, the shivering flesh protecting his ribs, the soft pooch of fat guarding his abs, firm under a bit of give. The shallow lines that disappear under his belt.

“Pants?” Taako asks, his voice raspy now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus nods, reaching down to undo his pants.

Taako swats his hands away. “Who said you needed to do it? You grab the headboard, and don’t you dare let go ‘til I say so, Maggie.” Magnus smirks but does as he’s told, thick fingers clasping around thick wood. “Good boy,” Taako murmurs, eyes locked on Magnus’s eyes, pupils blown wide and humor dancing in them. “I want to see you. Every inch of you. You’re perfect, you know that?” Magnus closes his eyes, leaning his chin down with a bit of a grimace. Taako shouldn’t have said that, obviously Magnus doesn’t like it, but he said it so now he has to fix it. “Perfect for me,” he amends with a growl, palming his cock through his pants. Magnus opens his eyes, wonder on his face. “I like you rough. Scarred. It’s proof that you’re…y’know. You.”

Magnus makes a noise, and his arms flex. “Me?” he asks, voice small.

Taako knows how dangerous this is. Drunk sex is awesome, it can be. When you’re both just wasted enough that inhibitions are imaginary and boundaries are negotiable, you can find a lot of pleasure there. But it’s tenuous. One wrong move, one push too far, and you’re bawling into someone else’s pillow and no one wants that. “You,” he says with confidence. “You are Magnus. I’ve been thinking about touching you since the first time I saw you in action. Swinging whatever you could reach, and trying your best to protect whoever was around you. So fuckin’ righteous.”

“So stupid,” Magnus hisses, twitching and closing his eyes as Taako pulls the laces of his pants undone.

“Well, I mean, yeah. Stupid is one word to describe your modus operandi. Stupid, foolhardy, painfully brave. Wait that last one’s two words. Hang on.” Taako dips his head down, biting the leather cord lacing Magnus’s pants shut free. He spits it out, grinning down as Magnus pants and struggles to keep his arms over his head. “Unbelievable. Brave as fuck. I could never be like you Mag. I could never…put myself in direct danger to help someone around me.”

“Wha-when it counts, I think you could,” Magnus huffs, watching Taako with heated eyes. Taako can’t deal with the look he’s getting, so he plunges facefirst into Magnus’s groin, mouthing at the head of his cock through his thick pants. Magnus keens, grounding his hips up towards the heat. “Please, please, please, Taako!” he moans.

“Please what?” Taako says into the incredible warmth he’s sucking into.

“Please, Taako, please, fuck my face before you fuck anything else!” Magnus pleads.

“Oooh, the mouth on you,” Taako chides, pulling away and yanking his underwear off under his skirt. “Let’s put it to work, yeah?”

“Yeah, please, yeah,” Magnus gasps, arms trembling. Taako climbs up onto the bunk, ducking his head to avoid hitting it on the top bunk.

“Arms down. I might want you to finger me, who knows. For now, just-grab my legs and yeah, that’s it.” Taako and Magnus manage to scoot into position and Magnus sighs a wet breath over Taako’s center. “Christ, go slow, I’m really worked up over here.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for ages,” Magnus murmurs, nudging his nose against the little nub standing at attention. He laves Taako’s lips with his tongue before leaning his face forward and sucking his clit between his lips. Taako curls forward, grabbing the headboard with one hand and digging the nails of his other hand into Magnus’s scalp.

“Shit, Mags, fuck, that’s ah-that’s so good.” Magnus just hums happily in response, sucking and licking and making Taako feel like he’s about to fucking fall apart. “C’mon use a hand, I need-I need more if you’re going to make me come so goddamn fast.” Magnus complies, eyes closed as he focuses on wrapping one hand around Taako’s thick thigh and the other sliding up under his chin. His fingers are not dainty, and just one is enough for Taako to start rocking into Magnus’s face. Magnus just gasps, trying to meet every thrust with an open, hungry mouth and stout fingers. Taako can’t control his voice, gasps and whines and moans and praise slipping out of his wide open mouth. He can’t say he never imagined this, but the reality, the way Magnus works him steadily apart and fucks his fingers-two now, fuck him-into Taako with perfect force and rhythm. And then Magnus opens his glassy eyes, and he looks proud and mischievous and like he’s about to shout, “Aha! Got you! I’m winning,” and it’s pissing Taako off and delighting him in equal measure. Nearly shouting, Taako pistons his hips down again and again, and Magnus takes it, takes all of it and looks like a starving man between Taako’s legs.

And just as he’s coming, Taako’s skirt slips from where it was bunched up around his middle and falls over Magnus’s face. Taako’s too far gone to do anything about it, so he just keeps moving, keeps keening, keeps fucking down into that perfect wet warmth until it’s too much and he nearly falls off the bunk trying to flop off of Magnus. Strong arms prevent his fall, pulling him into an embrace and sitting him in his friend’s lap. Magnus nuzzles into Taako’s neck, kissing and nipping. “How was that?”

“How was-well, you know. It was okay,” Taako says, breathless and shaky. “That was fucking awesome, Mags. God tier oral. Give me a sec and we’ll do something about your predicament.” Taako can feel’s Magnus’s arousal, hard and hot against his ass; even through two layers of clothing he can tell he’s dripping with precome.

“You don’t hafta,” Magnus mumbles, dragging his fingers across Taako’s back and damn that feels nice. “If you don’t wanna. I’m good.”

“You were practically begging me earlier.”

“Well, yeah, but now Pringle’s booze is finally wearing off a bit and I-I mean, I don’t want to impose.” Of course he’d get self-conscious as he got more sober. Of fucking course.

“Okay, I mean I knew you were tipsy when I came in, and I’m on my way to fucked-up town. Was it-y’know, okay that I did what you asked me to?”

“Oh, Gods yeah. I was planning on eventually saying something about how hot you are but it was going to be something a little more classy than ‘fuck my face, Taako,’ but I’m not upset with the results. It was great, I loved it. No regrets, dude.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to y’know,” Taako trails off, hating how he’s actually worried about Magnus’s state of mind right now. How many times had he and some rando stumbled up the stairs of an inn, very drunk, to do way more than he and Magnus did? The idea of asking consent is foreign to him. But with Magnus, if he ever did something to make his teammate look at him differently, shy away from the friendly touches they’ve exchanged…well he’s just about done examining feelings so he doesn’t even consider that.

“No, no, no, Taako,” Magnus coos before pressing a kiss right under his jaw. “It was perfect, you’re perfect.” And Taako is definitely not up for examining the warmth that floods through his entire being, so instead he rocks his hips down and makes Magnus gasp. Taako really enjoys that, the delight and surprise that Magnus responds with.

“Could you come just from this?” Taako asks, pressing on Magnus’s shoulders to lever himself up and straddle his lap. “Like a couple of horny kids in the back of dad’s fantasy Chevy?” He leans up, dragging his wet lips against the damp fabric underneath, loving the little jolts of pleasure the friction’s giving him. Magnus moans, low and deep, sliding his hands down to Taako’s hips. “You’re so fucking hard right now, I’m surprised your cock hasn’t ripped your pants off.”

“Fuck Taako, I love your voice. Keep-keep going, please.”

Pressing down harder, Taako grinds down against the hard length just barely poking its head from the waistband. “Fuck, Magnus, I think I could come again from this. But I want to see that pretty cock of yours.” Taako leans back on the strong thighs spread open beneath him, and waves his hand. Without any to-do, Magnus’s pants pop out of this plane and reappear on the floor a few feet away.

Magnus laughs loudly and asks, “Did you just burn a spell slot to undress me?”

“Look, I’m going to meditate so hard after this, it might actually count as sleep. I’m not worried about spell slots right now.” Taako rearranges himself so that he’s kneeling between Magnus’s fucking amazing legs, nibbling and licking his way from the knobbly knees up to the thick, hard thighs. “Did you ever think of wearing lingerie? I bet your thunder thighs would look ah-fuckin-mazing in fishnets.” His cock twitches, so Taako takes that as a ‘No, but now I am.’ “And some lacy panties, just barely able to keep your dick in. The lace would go see-through, with all this tasty shit dripping out of you.” Taako drags his tongue across the underside of said cock, loving the way Magnus stutters out a high-pitched moan and curls over him. His huge hands twist into Taako’s hair, ruining his braid and just holding on, not pushing or directing. Taako also loves that but it might be more fun to do something else. “Hey, big guy, lean back grab on the bars up there.” Magnus blinks down at him, confused. “Like before? With the headboard?”

“Oh, oh, okay,” Magnus says, reaching up and gripping the bars holding the mattress above them up. “We should um, if we do this again? I like being tied up, so we could-” Taako sucks on the head of his cock, shutting him up. Mostly because the idea of having Magnus begging and tied up under him has Taako so fired up he almost can’t take it. As it is, Magnus’s head is dropping forward and desperate noises are falling from his mouth and-okay, look Taako’s been in legit orgies before. But this? This right here might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. The veins popping up on Magnus’s arms, shaking with the strain to just hold on, his thick-lashed eyes blinking and trying to stay open to watch, his chest heaving with each fought-for breath, Gods.

“Magnus you are a goddamn delight,” Taako murmurs, rubbing his knuckles into his perineum, slowing stroking him with his other hand. “Don’t you come until I say so,” he orders lowly, speeding up his hand and taking his head in his mouth again. Magnus nearly sobs as Taako sucks and swirls his tongue all over the head, flicking under the ridge and pressing into the slit.

It’s barely five minutes later when he begs, “Please, please Taako, I can’t-I can’t take much more.” Taako hadn’t looked up in a while, and when he does he has to gulp down a breath. Magnus’s arms are pulled straight, the weight of his torso pulling him down. He’s just hanging on, head thrown back, chest rising and falling and abs jumping with every move Taako makes. Magnus manages to roll his head up, eyes barely open and mouth gaping and wheezing for breath, and Taako is fucking in love with that look.

“All right Magnus, go on, show me what you’ve got.” Taako presses harder, sucks harder, moves faster, and within seconds, Magnus goes silent and shaking still, and spills all over Taako’s tongue. Taako’s never been one to indulge in comeplay, but it just feels right to swallow down what Magnus pumps steadily into his waiting mouth. So that’s what he does, moaning happily. Proudly. “Holy fuck,” he moans, stroking slowly as Magnus goes soft. “That was awesome.”

“It was,” Magnus agrees, dropping from the bars. “Oh, dip,” he says, looking up at the bars. Taako looks up too. The force Magnus exerted on those slim metal bars bent them. Magnus reaches up and wiggles one. It falls out of place easily. “I think I fucked up your bunk.”

“One; that’s hot. Two; guess I’ll have to sleep down here,” Taako says cheerfully as he yanks the covers back and flicks his wrist at the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. “Dibs on little spoon.”

“Aw man, little spoon’s the bomb,” Magnus whines before curling around Taako’s chubby form and tucking them both in. “Thanks for tonight. I’ve been in a uh, dry spell for a gross amount of time.” He nuzzles Taako’s ruined braid and sighs, content. “I needed that. And I’m glad it was with you. You’re a good friend, Taako.”

“Anytime, bububle. Seriously, that was amazing and I’m dee-tee-ef any day of the week.”

Magnus chuckles softly. He falls quiet for a few minutes, and Taako almost drifts into a sweet bit of meditation. “Hey,” Magnus whispers in the dark, arms tightening slightly around Taako’s middle. “Is it…bad that I really liked that even though it wasn’t with Julia?”

Taako bites back a sigh. “Mags, she loved you, right?” Taako feels his friend nodding against his hair. “If you two were switched and you were on the astral plane, you’d want her to be happy right? No matter what?”

“Yeah, of course,” Magnus says emphatically. “I-oh. I never thought about it that way.”

“Well, now you are. Now shut up and go to sleep my guy.”

“Taako?”

“Mmrn??”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome,” Taako mumbles quietly, squeezing Magnus’s hand with his.

**Author's Note:**

> So I mean, this is just filthy smut that I wanted to write and so I did. I'm already writing more. And I want Krav to get in on this eventually. Hell yeah.


End file.
